Injustice: Dragonborn DLC
by Angry lil' elf
Summary: An alternate take on Injustice where a young man is chosen to take up the mantle of Dovahkiin and defeat the Regime and free all of mankind. Dragonborn-harem pairing, look inside for details. Contains adult themes, violence and some sexual content later. R&R :-)
1. Chapter 1

Injustice: Dragonborn DLC.

Rating: M15+ for violence, swearing and other adult themes.

Summary: a what-if story of how a mortal man is chosen to be Dragonborn in the Injustice universe and fights Superman's Regime with the help of eight girls, Batgirl, Supergirl, Helena Bertinelli/Huntress, Black Canary, a modern version of Aela the Huntress, Serana, Poison Ivy and Zatanna.

The main romantic pairing is Dragonborn/Batgirl/Zatanna/Supergirl/Huntress/Black Canary/Aela/Serana/Poison Ivy.

Author's notes; well here we are folks, a new story to throw in the hotpot to simmer and today we've got a good one for everyone today, I was derping around on fanfiction and I saw in the games crossover section that there were only twelve crossovers of Injustice: Gods Among Us and in the non-crossover section there were only twenty stories for Injustice. So I decided to rectify that by creating the first crossover for Injustice and I decided cross Injustice with Skyrim as I had the idea of the Dragonborn somehow ending up in the Injustice universe and fighting Superman's Regime with the help of eight lovely ladies, Batgirl, Supergirl, Black Canary, Huntress, a modern version of Aela the Huntress, Serana, Poison Ivy and Zatanna Zatara.

I've decided to base the Dragonborn on Dead Rising 3 character Nick Ramos and you can most certainly bet that there will be combo weapons that the Dragonborn will create like Nick Ramos does such as the ZAR, Defiler etc. and I do plan on giving the Dragonborn some Daedric artefacts such as Volendrung etc. and I do plan on giving him an original Daedric weapon based on Game of Thrones sword Longclaw given to him by Hircine.

Anyway enough talking, on with the show…

Now we begin;

Zatanna woke from her dream with a start and a gasp; ever since Superman had become a tyrant and dictator forming the One Earth Government following the death of Lois and the destruction of Metropolis at the hands of the Joker, Zatanna had been having visions and dreams.

Dreams of fog and mist, distant unidentifiable chanting.

The chanting was what got the stage magician/illusionist/sorceress, she could feel just how much power those words held and felt the earth and air compress and vibrate in her sleep.

Zatanna's close friend and confidante Bruce Wayne AKA Batman had formed the Insurgency against Superman's Regime and in turn having his secret identity revealed to the public by his former best friend.

Many of the Insurgency members were some of the non-powered heroes who saw what Superman was doing as spitting on what the Justice League once fought and bled for and even a few villains such as Deathstroke the Terminator AKA Slade Wilson and Harley Quinn joined the Insurgency to get back at Kal-El and the Regime's forces.

But the Insurgency was losing ground against the Regime every week as Kal-El had the royal Atlantean Army, the royal Amazon army and a mind controlled Doomsday at his back as well as plenty of mercenaries and supervillains who swaggered about the streets with the confidence of oppressors and tyrants, imprisoning harmless people who were harmlessly protesting against Superman's policies and even innocent civilians who were doing nothing wrong.

Superman had even imprisoned his own cousin Kara Zor-El AKA Supergirl when she refused to join his cause and even tried to fight him on her own; she very near paid for it with her life.

Zatanna had been approached by Bruce to join the Insurgency but Zatanna had opted to stay out of the war by being an informant for Bruce when he needed it and provided a safe house in the form of her mansion as Wayne Manor and the Bat Cave had been compromised as Kal-El knew the location of them.

In a low blow to Bruce's pride, his biological son Damian Wayne had joined the Regime as their own version of Nightwing as the original Nightwing AKA Dick Grayson had died in an accident at the hands of Damian. Though Damian had never meant to kill Dick, Bruce had never forgiven Damian for the incident which formed a rift between them and had pushed the Son of Batman into Superman's fold.

Zatanna reflected on the past few years since Superman had taken over and she wondered if God had any mercy for the human race left.

"_What have we done to deserve this?"_ she thought as she settled back down on the comforting mattress of her bed but sleep did not come easily to the magician as her dreams were once more filled with mist and fog and the strange powerful chanting.

And as she was waking up, a word had burned itself into her mind.

_Dovahkiin_

_Meanwhile in the remains of the Gotham Police tower_

Barbara Gordon AKA Oracle looked over the pictures of her father; Police Commissioner James 'Jim' Gordon, silent tears streaming down her face as she looked over at the memory of her beloved father, the one man who had always been there for her and she could always count on to protect her.

Jim Gordon had died at the hands of Superman when he refused to recognise the authority of the Regime. Jim had died instantly when Superman grabbed him and snapped his neck, killing him instantly, the courage of the Gotham City Police Department died almost instantly when Jim had been killed and thus Gotham was now under the Regime's control.

Perhaps killing Gordon would send a message to Bruce, to make him lose hope and give up but a spate of raids on Regime warehouses and facilities had only proven that the Batman refused to give up.

Barbara had been providing the Insurgency intelligence on the Regime under the codename Oracle but now the death of her father had put a fire inside the redhead and a desire to wreak vengeance on Superman.

For a few weeks now, Barbara had been working on a costume and weaponry in order to wreak her vengeance on Superman; the costume was similar to her mentor Bruce, though the cape was not as long, there was a space for her hair to flow out of the back of her cowl and the main colour scheme was dull yellow and dark purple with a yellow bat symbol on the chest.

But in between times, sleep did not come easy to the redhead; she first wrote it off as grieving for her father but the dreams she had were not of her father but of fog and mist and chanting in some strange language that she had never heard before.

And in the distant horizon of her dreams, Barbara saw a figure, a man if she was right and Barbara couldn't help but feel as if she knew him from somewhere and she was about to wake, a word burned itself in her mind.

_Dovahkiin_

_In a maximum security prison cell, in an unknown location_

Kara Zor-L sat on the edge of her bed, red solar radiation lamps pouring down on her, rendering her powerless as an ordinary human being.

Kara reflected on the past few years; her cousin Kal-El had now become a tyrannical dictator with an army of mercenaries, Atlanteans, Amazons, super-criminals and a mind controlled Doomsday at his back and there was hardly anyone who dared to fight back, those who did were crushed ruthlessly or thrown in prison and left to rot.

Kara had refused to join her cousin's mad crusade and she even tried to fight him on her own but was beaten within an inch of her life and thrown into prison.

Kal had visited a few times to try and convince her to 'see the bigger picture' but Kara refused to listen to him and even once spat in his face directly only to be delivered a back hand to her face from Wonder Woman AKA Diana who had filled the space what Lois once was to Kal.

Kara had looked up to Diana as a mother figure but now the young Kryptonian couldn't help but feel disgust and shame for the Amazon who had betrayed her mission of peace, love and equality among the people of Man's world.

As Kara settled down on the pallet to get some sleep, she fell asleep in an instant but her dreams were strange as they had been for the past few weeks.

Mist and fog surrounded Kara in her dreams and she could hear chanting in some strange tongue and in the distance, Kara could see a figure half hidden in shadow. From what Kara could see of him, he looked like an ordinary man but there was something about him that was powerful and he held in his hands a variety of weaponry.

But Kara couldn't help but feel that this stranger was a portent for events that could happen and that he would change the world for the better.

As Kara was about to wake from her dream, a word burned itself into her mind.

_Dovahkiin_

_Meanwhile in a little garage in Gotham City_

A young man was working on his car while wearing some overalls and in his hands he held a wrench and an oily rag.

The young man in question was named Nick Pierson and he had been working on his custom built car for a few weeks now and it had cost him almost every penny in his savings but he knew that he'd be able to get it back once customers came to his shop again.

Well that was if the Regime decided to let things go back to normal and let the public go about their ordinary lives.

Nick disliked the Regime; they were merciless tyrants and bullies. Nick had once looked up to Superman as did everyone but seeing Superman turn into a merciless tyrant and kill Commissioner Gordon by snapping his neck had made Nick lose faith in the Man of Steel and he felt powerless to do anything about it.

Deciding to call it a night, Nick put his tools away and turned off the garage lights and headed inside to his simple but comfortable bed and he flopped down on the covers, not even bothering to change his clothes and feel instantly asleep.

But the young man's dreams were not easy, they were confusing; there was fog and mist and unidentifiable chanting in the background.

And it was there, Nick saw him…

An armoured man his face hidden in shadow but Nick could feel the man's penetrating gaze bore into him and the armoured man spoke

"_Nick, Son of Pier, you have been chosen to carry on the mantle of Dovahkiin"_ the armoured man spoke.

And he extended his gauntleted hand and lightning shot out from his hand and hit Nick squarely and Nick felt his senses come alive and the armoured man spoke again

"_Know this Nick Son of Pier, you have been chosen to liberate the freedom of all men in this world and if you succeed, you will be hailed as the Hero of all Mankind. For now I will awaken the power within you to be Dovahkiin, I will contact you again soon"_ the armoured man said and with that Nick woke with a start from his sleep.

Nick checked the clock: 6:30 AM. Nick gave a groan and muttered something under his breath

"I definitely gotta stop working on my car so late at night" he muttered as he reluctantly pulled himself from his bed and went his kitchen and prepared his breakfast.

_In an Insurgency safe house_

Bruce gave a heavy sigh as he looked over the reports of the latest figures of the Insurgency; they were losing ground almost every day and people were reluctant to join the Insurgents given the fact that Superman's Regime didn't mind spilling blood or killing 'terrorists'.

Bruce closed his eyes as his thoughts went to his former best friend Superman; Bruce could understand that Kal-El had lost his wife and unborn child to the Joker's ultimate act of madness but it didn't give him the right to kill criminals and become a tyrant and lord over humanity under the delusion of restoring order to the world.

It also hurt Bruce that Diana had joined Kal's crusade in taking over the planet, it went against everything that Diana had fought and bled for in the past and it hurt Bruce that she left him for Kal's side.

"Bury it Bruce, bury it" Bruce muttered under his breath as he opened his eyes and prepared to make plans to stage another attack on Regime facilities.

"Bruce, what's the plan?" a voice asked, the voice belonged to Dinah Lance AKA Black Canary as she entered the war room where the meeting was to be called.

Dinah had joined the Insurgency after her husband Oliver Queen AKA Green Arrow had been killed by Superman.

"We strike their weapons factory, strike it hard and fast and be in and out before the Regime can rally their forces" Bruce said.

"Like it already, Bats" Slade remarked as he loaded his guns and sheathed his sword and stretched his muscles.

"Any heavy hitters gonna be there?" Helena Bertinelli AKA Huntress asked.

"Only three so far: Black Adam, Bane and Cyborg" Bruce replied bringing up images of the three Regime enforcers.

"Ya sure about this B-man?" Harley Quinn asked as she looked at the Dark Knight.

"If we strike their weapons manufacturing base, we'll deplete them of valuable firepower and weaken their forces greatly" Bruce replied not looking at the leader of the Joker Clan and ally of the Insurgency.

"Let's move out!" Bruce ordered and the Insurgency left for the weapons manufacturing plant.

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

Injustice: Dragonborn DLC chapter 2

The story so far: So far we've seen the start of things happening with the young Dragonborn by having a dream of an armoured figure awaken his power and three heroines have had dreams of the Dragonborn in their dreams and the Insurgency begins its plans to attack a Regime weapons manufacturing base.

A/N; well everyone here's the next chapter in Injustice Dragonborn DLC and in this chapter we'll see the Dragonborn awaken his power in a battle between the Insurgency and the Regime.

Also another note, I've gotten to think that maybe I should bring in Mortal Kombat babes Jade, Kitana and Sonya Blade to add to the Dragonborn's harem as I find them really sexy and to be honest, who doesn't? You'd either have to be blind, gay, stupid or be a eunuch to not appreciate the MK babes and I have an idea regarding Kitana where she defeats Regime Wonder Woman and becomes the new Wonder Woman, I mean some of Kitana's costumes look similar to Wonder Woman's costumes so that's half the job done.

Also speaking of Amazons, I'll be bringing in Alexa from the animated Wonder Woman movie to add to the Dragonborn's harem and she takes over as Wonder Woman when Regime Wonder Woman is defeated and after Kitana steps down from the role as Wonder Woman.

I also have another idea that probably won't be written until after the battle and defeat of Regime Superman where some kids from the Dragonborn and one of the women of his harem travels back in time to warn them of Darkseid invading earth and it's up to the Dragonborn and the reformed Justice League to defeat the invasion.

Just to let everyone know which girls are in the harem, it is: Supergirl, Black Canary, Huntress, Poison Ivy, Alexa, Zatanna, Kitana, Jade, Sonya, Batgirl, an Injustice version of Aela the Huntress and Serana the vampire that forms the harem and I'm debating whether or not to bring in a female Green Lantern who comes to Earth to combat Yellow Lantern and Sinestro.

But enough about that, let's get this show on the road.

Now we begin…

Nick had arrived at his place of work; a Regime weapons manufacturing factory. As much as he hated working for the Regime, Nick needed the money to pay for rent, utilities, taxes and basic necessities such as food and clothing as well as parts for his custom made car.

Clocking in, Nick made his way to his part of the factory where he put the thingy in the thingy to make a Regime trooper's assault rifle, it was tedious work but it paid well and so Nick set up his work station and began to work.

…

Black Adam was floating above the workers to make sure none of them put a toe out of line when he noticed something; it was faint and it seemed to be emanating from one of the workers.

Hovering down onto the ground to walk behind the workers, sending one a glare every now and then so they wouldn't get ideas above their station, he stopped behind one worker that the faint source of power seemed to be emanating from.

"You there! What is your name?" Adam asked imperiously.

The young man flinched and quickly turned around and replied hastily

"Nick Pierson, sir!" he babbled out in fear, Adam narrowed his eyes which made the young man gulp nervously and cringe in fear.

"There is something different about you… I cannot describe it but I'll be watching you closely Mr Pierson, now get back to work" Adam ordered and flew up in the air to the control station where his fellow enforcers Bane and Cyborg would be waiting.

The young man almost slumped on the ground in fear and went back to his work.

…

Cyborg had watched what Adam said to the young factory worker and spoke to the enforcer when he arrived in the control station

"Whaddya do to the kid?" he asked Adam.

"I merely said that there was something different about him and that I would be watching him closely, that is all" Adam replied casually as he sat in front of a computer monitor.

Cyborg just gave the immortal enforcer a look and went back to monitoring the workers.

…

Bruce and his Insurgents had been watching from the shadows of a nearby building, observing the regular patrol of guards at the front gates.

"So what's the plan?" Huntress asked as she observed the factory with an electronic binocular.

"Distract the guards and team two will set up charges on structural points of the factory, evacuate the civilians and then detonate the explosives" Bruce replied grimly.

"Sounds like a plan, B-man" Harley said with a wicked smile on her face as she readied her oversized revolver and loaded it with some rounds.

"Move out!" Bruce barked and the Insurgents divided into their teams and moved to their positions.

…

Barbara was hidden in the shadows of the factory in her new costume, she had decided to dub herself Batgirl because of the Bat symbol on her chest and she was armed with two weapons on her gauntlets; the first set were some punch blades to deal out cutting damage and pierce through armour and the second set was electro knuckles if the need to electrify opponents was needed.

Barbara also had a variety of batarangs in her utility belt; everything from explosive to cryonic batarangs were stored inside her belt and she intended to use them on the Regime and especially Superman.

Using her grapnel line to swing to another rafter, Barbara observed the factory below; more weapons for Kal-El's troops to oppress the public, it sickened the redhead that Superman had become a tyrant and let criminals such as Bane and Black Adam become his enforcers and even some heroes whom Barbara had thought would never stray from their purpose had turned into tyrants, under the delusion of restoring order and peace to the world.

Barbara was disrupted from her thoughts when she noticed on her radar that some individuals were setting up charges on the structural points of the factory, Barbara groaned internally; Bruce and his Insurgents had come to destroy the factory, she had wanted to take down the factory and three of the Regime's enforcers herself but now Bruce had to come and crash the party.

But Barbara thought about it a bit more and figured that it would be a good opportunity to show her mentor what she could do.

…

Deathstroke and Harley had set the charges and the mercenary radioed Bruce

"Bats, charges are set; you're free to move in" Slade said.

"_Good work. When I give the signal, detonate the charges"_ Bruce replied over the radio.

"You heard the man Harley, let's get to work" Slade said to the former mistress of the Joker.

…

Bruce braced himself for the next phase of his plan.

Giving the order, Bruce then heard and saw the explosions begin to damage the factory and he and the Insurgents jumped from their hiding places and began to fight the confused Regime troopers.

Slade and Harley then joined the fight with Slade slashing at troopers with his promethium sword and Harley slamming her sledgehammer into troopers.

Bruce tossed batarangs at opponents, causing explosions everywhere and dealing punches and kicks to Regime troopers who got too close.

…

Bane had seen the explosions go off and saw that Bruce and his Insurgents had arrived in the factory and begin making havoc.

Bane growled "The Batman is here! Get our reinforcements here, now!" he growled, Cyborg nodded and made the call to the backup force of Regime troopers.

Bane exited the control room and jumped down onto the ground and landed in front of Bruce.

"Batman! Still causing us trouble, you pathetic rodent?" Bane remarked as he pumped some Venom into his bloodstream, his muscles bulging as they accepted the neo-steroid.

Bruce just narrowed his eyes and he readied a trio of batarangs in his hand and flung them at his enemy. Bane easily blocked the razor edged projectiles and charged forward to break his opponent once more, like he did many years ago.

…

Barbara observed the battle from the rafters and she shook her and glided down from the rafters and landed a kick on a Regime Trooper that had snuck up on her best friend Dinah Lance AKA Black Canary.

"Babs?! What are you doing here?!" Dinah asked as she blocked a strike from a trooper's rifle butt.

"What does it look like? I'm helping you guys out!" Barbara replied as she flung some explosives at troopers, the explosions sending them flying.

"What would your father say if he saw you doing this?" Dinah asked as she landed a kick to a trooper's sternum.

"Aw lay off Dinah! If Babs wants to help out, I say let her!" Huntress said as she fired a bolt from her crossbow. Dinah grumbled but focussed on fighting on Regime troopers.

…

Meanwhile Bruce was landing punched on Bane's chest but his strikes weren't doing much damage to the steroid enhanced enforcer of the Regime.

"hah! Getting slower in your old age Bruce?" Bane taunted as he took the punches from the Dark Knight and he quickly grabbed him and threw him to another part of the factory.

…

Nick had taken shelter behind some crates and watched the battle unfold with horrified eyes and then he saw Batman being flung near his position.

Seeing the Dark Knight injured, Nick rushed out of his hiding place to help Batman up when Bane landed in front of him and glared at him from behind his luchador mask's eyes lenses.

"Get out of the way boy!" bane growled, Nick gulped audibly when he suddenly heard the voice from his dreams last night.

"_Dovahkiin! Now is the time to awaken your dragon blood; shout FUS RO DAH at this enemy of yours"_ the voice said.

**FUS RO DAH!**

Nick shouted the words at Bane and the result was a great wave of energy rushed out of his mouth and flung Bane to another side of the factory where he hit the stone wall and slumped to the ground unconscious.

Bruce had watched what happened as he stood up and he looked at the young man who had saved his life and asked

"How did you do that?" he asked suspiciously as he glared at the young man.

"I-I-I don't know, the voice in my head told me to shout it" the young man replied.

Before Bruce could ask Black Adam had landed in front of the two.

"I knew that there was something different about you boy, you are Dovahkiin!" Adam accused, glaring at Nick.

"Get behind me!" Bruce growled as he pulled Nick behind him and readied a batarang.

"Out of my way you pathetic mortal!" Adam growled as he cracked his knuckles, Bruce didn't back down as he flung his batarang at Adam who grabbed it and crushed it in his fingers.

Nick looked around for anything to use as a weapons; sighting an assault rifle and a shotgun, a crazy idea formed in Nick's mind and he quickly grabbed the two items and using his lucky Swiss army knife and some duct tape, Nick quickly made a new weapon and levelled it at Adam who looked at the weapon in confusion, Bruce looked at the weapon bewildered at a fusion of a shotgun and assault rifle.

Nick didn't waste time and he opened fire on Black Adam, three assault rifle round tore out of the assault rifle barrel and was then followed by a shotgun blast from the lower barrel of the shotgun.

Adam was pushed back by the rounds and buckshot, he growled his pain and stood straighter but Nick was moving forward, continuing to fire upon the mighty mortal.

"Urgh!" Adam growled as he felt some of the bullets tear his costume slightly and break his skin but thankfully they didn't penetrate too far into his skin but it was enough to draw blood and he launched himself at the young man only to be hit by a shotgun blast, Adam was at the point of being at point blank range when the shotgun blast hit, the force of the blast throwing him back a few feet.

"You'll run out of bullets eventually boy!" Adam snarled.

Bruce began to back up Nick by throwing batarangs at Black Adam, the razor edged projectiles managing to cut into Adam's skin and one batarang exploded on contact, releasing liquid nitrogen, encasing Adam in a layer of ice.

"That won't hold him long!" Nick said.

"I know, listen, I know this is a bad time but I don't think the Regime is gonna look kindly on one of their employees fighting one of their enforcers, so it's best if you come with me" Bruce said.

"Whatever you say B-man, I've been meaning to stick it to those bastards anyway" Nick replied.

Bruce smiled, he was beginning to like this kid and he put a finger to his comm link and spoke

"Insurgents! Fall back! Rendezvous at the safehouse!" Bruce ordered.

"_On it Bats, oh also got some news, we've got a new member with us"_ Dinah's voice replied over the comm.

"What a coincidence, I have one too" Bruce replied before cutting off the link and looked at Nick and said "C'mon kid, you can tell me how a voice in your head told throw back Bane with just your voice" he said.

"No sweat, lead the way!" Nick said as he grabbed a sledgehammer and a concrete saw and followed after Bruce out of the gap in the wall and out into an alley.

_Later_

"So you mean to tell me that a mere teenager did all this damage to you and tossed Bane back like he was a ragdoll?" Kal-El asked as he paced in front of Black Adam and Bane.

"Essentially, yes, a mere mortal was able to hold me off and flung Bane back with his voice" Adam replied stoically.

Kal just narrowed his eyes and then spoke again

"And you claim that this Nick Pierson is something called 'Dragonborn'?" he asked.

"Yes High Councillor, the legends say that the Dragonborn is a mortal chosen by the gods to defend mankind and is gifted in an ancient magic known as the Thu'um, in the common tongue it translates to the Voice" Adam explained.

"High Councillor, my people know of the legend of the Dragonborn. The Dragonborn is essentially a god in mortal form; he is supposed to be unstoppable!" Diana said.

Kal narrowed his eyes and mulled over the thoughts and after a moment, he spoke

"Compile all information on this Nick Pierson, find out where he lives, if he has any relatives, anything we can use against him" Kal said before turning to leave for the Fortress of Solitude.

"The fool! He does not understand! If the Insurgency has the Dragonborn on their side, this could change everything!" Adam said in anger and… fear?

"We have defeated gods before Black Adam, this Dragonborn will not be any different" Hawkgirl said as she palmed her Nth metal mace.

Adam just glowered at her and turned to leave for his duties.

"What's Adam so upset about? My ring can take a puny little kid who got lucky any day" Yellow Lantern AKA Hal Jordan said in a confident almost arrogant manner.

"Be careful what you wish for Hal" Diana warned as she turned to attend her duties as general of the Regime army.

_In the Insurgency safehouse_

"What the hell are you thinking Barbara?!" Bruce yelled in anger at Barbara dressed in her Batgirl armour.

"I'm doing my part in this damn war Bruce! I'm sick of sitting on the sidelines!" Barbara retorted.

"Your father wouldn't want you to do this!" Bruce replied angrily.

"Don't you dare talk about what my father wanted for me! Dad wouldn't sit on the sidelines! And he wouldn't want me to sit on the sidelines either!" Barbara said angrily.

Bruce glared at the redhead and she glared back.

The rest of the Insurgency were watching the argument and Helena commented

"Are they having a psychic screaming match?" Helena asked conspiratorially.

"Looks like" Dinah replied.

Bruce then sighed and spoke

"Alright Barbara, I'll let you join the Insurgency, but consider yourself on a pledge until I say otherwise!" he said, Barbara just had a look of triumph on her expression.

Nick who was looking very nervous thought about speaking but kept his mouth shut until one of the Insurgents spoke to him.

Slade who was near him then spoke

"Hey kid, heard what you did to Bane. I gotta ask: how did ya do it?" he asked.

"Well… you're gonna think I'm crazy but… a voice inside my head told me to shout out these three words and they just flung Bane back as soon as I shouted them" Nick replied nervously as he was intimidated by the presence of the world's greatest mercenary.

"Hmmm… interesting, and I heard that you made some kind of gun using a machine gun, shotgun and some duct tape" Slade remarked.

"Yeah, you can look at it if you like" Nick said offering his combo weapon to Slade. Slade took the weapon and examined it with his professional eye.

"Hmmm… good weapon, a little unwieldy but an ingenious piece of work. What other things can you make?" he asked as he looked down the sight of the combo rifle.

"What materials have ya got?" Nick asked.

"C'mon kid, let's see what we can make with some parts around here" Slade replied equably and he led Nick to the Insurgency weapons store where there were a variety of rifles, pistols, projectiles, melee weapons and tools.

Nick looked around at everything and he settled on some chainsaws and a steel pole.

"What are ya gonna do with them?" Slade asked.

"Watch" Nick replied and he began to duct tape parts together and using the screwdriver attachment of his Swiss army knife to unscrew and re-screw pieces together until he finally finished and presented his new tool.

Slade's one good eye almost bugged out of his head as he gazed upon a new weapon of destruction.

"Ladies and gents, may I present the Chainsaw of Justice!" Nick said proudly as he displayed a combination of two chainsaws and a metal pipe.

With a twist of the pipe, the chainsaws revved to life and Nick gave it a few twirls and he swung in arcs and spun it around in his hands, he almost looked like he was dancing but if he were in a fight, anyone would've been hacked and sliced apart by the chainsaw blades that revved and spun.

"Damn kid! I'd pay good money for something like that in my arsenal!" Slade shouted.

"Hey Slade! Bring the kid back, Bruce wants to have a talk with him" Helena said poking her head through the door.

"C'mon kid, and don't let Bruce scare ya, he's never scared me once whenever I've fought him" Slade said as he led Nick back into the main room.

Nick just gulped audibly and followed after Slade.

_To be continued_


End file.
